With the increasing demand for inclusion of diverse populations in human genetics/genome research comes the need for more rigorous examination of the ethical, legal, social, and behavioral issues related to the involvement of historically disenfranchised groups in genetic research and the uptake of genetic services. The proposed research builds on the scientific infrastructure of the African American Hereditary Prostate Cancer (AAHPC) Study (a national collaborative project aimed at identifying genes involved in prostate cancer in African American men) in an effort to increase to increase understanding of the psychosocial, cultural, and ethical dimensions of prospective genetic testing for prostate cancer risk. The Specific Aims of this study are to: 1) assess the relationship of personal, socio-economic and religious factors to attitudes toward genetic testing for prostate cancer risk and 2) determine factors influencing likelihood of uptake of genetic testing for prostate cancer risk. The conceptual framework for the study is predicated on the purported relationships among background factors (sociodemographics, personal and family history, genetic testing exposure, spirituality, beliefs and behaviors regarding prostate cancer screening, and perceived prostate cancer risk); mediating factors (attitudes toward genetic testing); and outcome (likelihood of uptake of genetic testing for prostate cancer risk). Based on previous research, we hypothesize that likelihood of uptake of genetic testing for prostate cancer susceptibility is a function of attitudes toward genetic testing. The study group will consist of 300 AAHPC Study participants from three of the seven sites in the AAHPC Study participants from three of the seven sites in the AAHPC Study-Washington, DC and Atlanta, GA, and New York, NY. Both quantitative and qualitative research methodologies will be employed in this investigation. Data will be ascertained through a questionnaire and an interview guide administered via telephone and in person, respectively. It is anticipated that the results of the proposed study will be useful in the translation of human genome research to culturally appropriate and equitable healthcare for existing or potential African American prostate cancer families, in particular, and the African American community, in general. It is also expected that the data generated will be instructive for the design of interventions aimed at educating the African American community, in general. It is also expected that the data generated will be instructive for the design of interventions aimed at educating the African American community about the implications and applications of human genome research and genetic testing, thereby enabling them to make more informed decisions about participation in genome research and utilization of genetic services. In light of the sociodemographic similarities between African American s and other historically disadvantaged groups, it is likely that this study will have implications for other groups as well.